Mason's Story
by Glittercups69
Summary: This is a story about Mason.... Not Rose...Or Dimitri -drool- Ahem..anyways It's about How Mason find love with another novice by the name of Riley Krull... MasonXOC Please read and review.
1. Chapter 1

I stared blankly at the wall in front of me. The teacher kept drabbling on and on about some along the lines of St. Vladimir again. I was tired of hearing stories about the old coot! Who gave a damn anyways. Those religious nut jobs? I smirked at that thought. I twirled a piece of my hair around before noticing a hand wave in front of my face. I averted my gaze from the wall and stared at the arm of the owner and then their face. It was Mason Ashford. He was a cute boy I guess. Messy red hair and pretty blue eyes. I smirked facing him.

"What Mason?"

He smiled, "What are you staring at."

His smile was very carefree and bored.

"What does it look like I'm doing?" I cocked a brow.

His smile didn't fade, "Staring at the wall in boredom."

Mason could've been a dog in his past life. His tail would have wagged right now if he was. I stared at him for a moment.

"Well… Um since you seem to have nothing to do what about working on tonight's homework with me?"

I smiled gently, "and maybe sneak in some private fighting lessons?" I enjoyed fighting a lot. I bet I was a martial artist in my past life. I smiled at that idea. I shook my head away from my thoughts again. I swear I was always in lala land. Mason was grinning.

"Sure… See you in a few Riley."

I smiled at my name rolling off his tongue. He said my name nicely. I go to go leave but I felt a tug on my shirt. I stared down to see it snagged on the desk. I stared in irritation towards the desk and my shirt. I tugged at it, but it didn't come loose. I growled and continued to tug at it. It didn't budge; I growled and pulled ferociously at it. A loud ripping noise came from it. I stared at the ripped material.

"Great… Just flipping great!" I muttered to no one but myself.

I stared at it for a minute to see if I could pass it off and walk slowly to my dorm room or should I run hastily and save myself humiliation from the teenage Moroi kids. Snotty nosed brats. Especially the royal boys, and towards us dhampir women, all they thought about was having a fling and sucking the blood out of our luscious and more full bodies than their Moroi women. I thought hard about my decision. I decided to run. I stared at the tear one more time. The pink material of my shirt was ripped from the bottom of the shirt and a little bit below my chest. Yes running would be good right now. I held the material close to my body and ran out the class room door and headed towards my dorm in the flash.

Eyes followed the blur which was me. The girls looked in disgust and the boys cocked a brow in excitement. I on the other hand let out a disgusted noise towards both genders. When I arrived to my dorm I rushed and stood there. I looked around to see if my room was ok. It was. I had this thing with being very paranoid that someone was in my personal space. It wasn't easy feeling to get rid of either. I walked to my window I shut it and closed the blinds. Facing my bedroom mirror I stripped the shredded shirt off and looked at myself in the mirror. My pale skin, not as nearly pale as the Moroi but still pale, looked pinch perfect. Except around the curved scar near my left hipbone. My Hair strawberry blonde hair shaped around my face in shaggy curls. My piercing green eyes slightly hiding in my straight cut bangs. I was pretty. I guess. I didn't care though.

I shifted through my drawers looking for a t-shirt. It reminded me to do my laundry later on. Maybe after my private practice with Mason. I smirked at that thought. And for some odd reason I pictured him shirtless and sweaty. WHOA! Minds get away from that image. I kept thinking that I didn't have a crush on that boy but it would get to me. Why else would I want to be near him? Well except when he talked with that Rose girl. I didn't like her. I don't know why I just didn't. I think it was because she flirted with Mason with no regret of how it would affect him later on. Well she probably knew that but still. Think before you act.

Knock, knock, knock. The pound came on my door.

"Yes?"

"Guess who?" the deep voice came from the other side.

"Maybe I don't want to. Maybe the person should tell me who they are before I punch them." I hated when people tried to pull that 'guess who?' bull crap.

"Um…Mason…." His voice was small.

I smirked, "I thought we were going to meet in the lobby like usual?"Curiosity struck me.

"I saw you running and got curious."

I sighed and opened my door, "You know you could get in trouble for this?"

He smiled, "Yeah so? I like playing dangerous."

"Boys who play with fire get their hands burned." I recited from my favorite movie, _Mama Mia._

He smirked, "I love fire."

"Well then you and that weird guy Christian should get along just fine." Slamming my closet door and hiding myself from him.

"Hey! Riley! Why are you in there?" he said from the other side of the door.

"Changing because someone interrupted me during the process!"

"Oh." His tone curious.


	2. Chapter 2

Once I emerged from the closet I looked around for Mason, but he was nowhere to be found. He had been fumbling around before I heard him plop down on my bed. But he wasn't there either. I walked over to my door and peeped outside.

"Mason?" my voice was nearly a whisper.

I pulled my clean shirt down and smoothed it out the T was pretty tight but it looked great on my figure. I turned around and re-entered my room. I looked around once more. I thought of the possible places he could have hid. Maybe he had left. I felt my mood saddened at the idea of him leaving me. My head lowered. I walked over to my bed and flopped down. A small noise came from underneath me when I hit the soft cushion.

"Mason?"My voice went a little high.

"Y-You're squishing me Riley! You're so small I didn't think you would hurt me!"

"What are you doing underneath my bed?!" I hissed.

"I was hoping this would be the first place you'd look but it seems I was wrong." He got from underneath my bed and rubbed his back. "How much do you weigh?!" teasing in his tone.

I felt my face heat up. He smiled at me. That smile was so cute on his red-head. I got up and walked towards him. His eyes followed me. When we were nearly an inch apart I hit his back hard.

"You'll live!" I smiled trying to conceal my blush.

He let out a small hiss, "Oww! Riley!"

"I-I'm sorry." My smile faltered.

"Just kidding!" He patted my back hard and I winced. He had heavy hands.

I stared at him for a minute we were still only a few inches from each others faces. I came a little closer. He did the same. Nearly a few millimeters away and I felt a small peck on my lips. I felt my face flush. I gave him another small peck. He grinned that lop-sided goofy grin he always did. It made my heart flutter.

"Riley?" I shook my head.

"Uh… Yeah?" I could literally feel the skin on my face heat up like a volcano.

"You ok?" innocence in his voice.

"Yeah…I'm fine."

"Can we do that again?" his tone had a hint of huskiness in it.

"U-Um sure?" I felt my lips curve into a smile.

His lips crashed over mine. I didn't think he meant this kind of kissing. I watched him closely. He closed his eyes and he wrapped his arms around my face pulling me in closer. It felt right but at the same time it felt too wrong. I pushed him off. He stared at me confusion in his eyes.

"I'm sorry Mase… that was a little too much for me." I could barely hear myself, but he apparently had. Because he stared at the ground now. I watched as he turned around to leave. He hit the door and turned his head.

"I'm sorry Riles… I won't do that again." He left my room. I heard his footsteps as he walked down the hall. I pressed the back of my head against the door and let out a small huff. And then I heard his voice it was very muffled.

"Rose?" I pressed my ear against the door to hear more. But that was all I heard.


End file.
